Mi FF
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: Hasta una escritora tiene problemas, y aqui simplemente los cuento. "No creo que las apariciones repentinas de Inuyasha sean de ayuda, solo me dice que mi cordura se fue" Dedicado a todos los lectores.


_**One-Shot**_

_**Mis FF**_

_**Inuyasha y su Escritora**_

Leí nuevamente las pocas líneas escritas. Cinco para ser exactas, era desesperante esa sensación de vació que tenia en mi cabeza. La desesperación me invadió. Escribí tres palabras sometiendo a mi musa e imaginación produciendo una mala escritura para mi gusto. Rechine los dientes, cerré los ojos desesperada y de mis labios salio un leve gruñido mientras mis puños se cerraban y mi cara empezaba a teñirse de un de rojo por la rabia.

-¡No puedo más!- sentencie mientras me paraba de forma brusca y rápida produciendo que mi cuernofono (forma a la que llamo a mi teléfono de tecnología vieja pero suficientemente moderno para lo importante) y mi querido bebe. Mi ipod. (El cual uso para que mi escritura sea más entretenida y fluida) Cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

Lancé otro gruñido de desespero. Los recogí de mala gana y a paso decidido me aleje de la computadora.

-Con que te rindes- una voz masculina impidió que mi mano girara la perilla de la puerta. Me voltee rápidamente y me conseguí con sus pares de ojos dorados y su pelo plateado.

-No estoy para tus regaños, por favor déjame- pedí bruscamente. No estaba para las ironías de mi inspiración- además tu eres el culpable de que mi cabeza no tenga ideas.

-¡Hey!- se quejo rápidamente- a mi no me eches la culpa de tus fracasos.

-¡HAY YA DEJA!- grite, no ya le había explicado, no estaba de muy buen humor- ¡No tienes derecho de venir aquí ha fastidiarme!

-¿Sabes que estas peleando con una ilusión, producida por tu imaginación? -me pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por supuesto que lo se Inuyasha- dije rápidamente. Yo ya sabia que mi obsesión me producía visiones, pero era algo divertido pelear conmigo misma- Tú eres una ilusión producto de mi subconsciente que intenta escribir historias. Tu eres yo; pero en otro punto de vista. Por eso dijo que es tu culpa.

-Dale ok tienes razón- se rindió ante mis palabras científicas que para ser sincera ni yo entendía- pero planeas rendirte y dejar a todos los seguidores de tus historias.

Recordé rápidamente una de los comentarios que me dejo una chica en uno de los tres foros donde publico mis historias. Para ser más especifica en Cemzoo. En ese lugar me llaman por mi nombre verdadero Orianna. Recuerdo el sobrenombre de la chica. Había comentado mi tercer Drabble en general y el segundo donde el tema era Inuyasha. El drabble llevaba el titulo de "Mi Novio"

**Shezzi:**

_ahhh hermoso haha mi inu tan sobreprotector_  
_ah que lindo es haha_  
_bueno me encantan trooodos los drabbles que haces siii toodos hermoosos_  
_bueno adios_  
_tc_

-Eso me da igual- dije borrando rápidamente el recuerdo de mi cabeza- no es que tengas muchos fanáticos de mis fics.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo mi querido subconsciente con forma de Inuyasha. Se coloco enfrente de mi computadora y se metió en el foro "***Inuyasha y Kagome***" (el cual fue mi primer foro en que leí fic, conocí gente y que además publique mi primera historia)- Mira los comentarios que te dejan

Empezó a leer en voz alta uno por uno. Los cuales iban también referentes el drabble "Mi Novio"

**Makikita:**

jejeje

aay ya me imagino a inu cuidando de su hija

como cualquier padre

a la hora qe le presentamos al novi0

verdad jajaja

**Sango XV:**

si que lindo aces tus historias

yo tambien imagino al celoso del inu cuidando de su hija

^^ pero que bueno que esta kagome cuidando de inu digo de su hija ^^

****åLëThëiå_ånGëL****

**_AAAAAAAHHH !!!! n////n_**

**_me encantoooo me gusta cuando Inuyasha_**

**_se pone asi de protector aaahhh tan beio_**

**_n.n me encanto este drabble jejeje celos de_**

**_padre es comprensible xD pero iwal tuvo_**

**_beisimo n.n_**

**_aiossssss_**

**Sakura Cute:**

LOL! Inuyasha celoso! xD.

Estuvo gracioso en sí.

**-**¿No era tu misión construir un fic gracioso? ¿Recordando lo sobreprotector que soy con Kagome pero cambiándolo hacia mi hija?- me pregunto, el cual asentí rápidamente- Pues según los comentarios conseguiste transmitir eso.

De repente mi rabia se desvaneció un poco, recordar tantos comentarios positivos que me dejaron hizo que me recuperara.

-Y no olvidemos los comentarios de Fanfiction- a continuación los empezó a leer

**Lau Potter Asakura**

jajajaja pobre inu jajaja  
muy bueno... ojala lo pudieras continuar!! pero tu eres la q decide eso :P va para favoritos!!

**Kagome KGM**

XD! No me esperaba que estuviera hablando de su hija XDD! Pero ya me lo imagino ya! Inuyasha seguramente sería un padre superDUPERprotector (me pregunto si existirá esa palabra...) XD!

Muy buen drabble!  
Sigue así! ;)

-En pocas palabras te dijeron lo mismo que en los otros foros- me recordó- Y no olvidemos a las personas que en todos tus fics comentan como **InuKax**, **kagome cullen** o **Shezzi.** También recuerda a las personas que quieren que aprendas y mejores como **Ami Houshi.**

**-**Tienes razón- le dije con mi humor cien porciento recuperado.

-Espera que no he terminado- me interrumpió- recuerda también las personas que leen pero no comentan. Además tú eres así- mostré sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno es que ha veces da flojera comentar- intente excusarme. Dándome cuenta de otra de las realidades.

-Pero…- se acerco a mi voz con una voz dulce, me agarro por mi hombros y me miro a los ojos- Esto lo haces por algo más importante que tus seguidores de ff

Me quede petrificada.

-Lo haces por ti. Porque te gusta y esto es lo que más amas. Lo haces por el amor a mi serie, a Rumiko Takahashi y por la admiración que le tienes al anime.

Sonreí y un par de lágrimas se asomaron por mis mejillas. No debía desesperarme. Mucha gente contaba conmigo y sobre todo yo misma me sentía feliz y completa al escribir, ver y leer manga y anime.

-Además tu mejor amiga espera que un día le muestres tus historias- otro recuerdo más me golpeo. Una de mis mejores amigas. Nataly. Ella desde hace un tiempo quería ver mis historias ya que era fanática de Inuyasha como yo.

Abrace a mi quería ilusión y mostré mis mejores sonrisas.

-Gracias- le dije son soltar el abrazo- ya sé que escribiré.

Lo solté y me coloque enfrente de mi computadora. Empecé a apretar el teclado formando palabras, líneas y párrafos.

-¿Qué escribes?- pregunto Inuyasha después de un tiempo. Asomo su rostro y vio el monitor de mi computadora.

-Nuestra conversación- le respondí con una sonrisa. Lo aparte dulcemente y seguía apretando teclas. Mi inspiración fluía mejor que una corriente de agua.

-Mi trabajo aquí ya termino- susurro cerca mío. Voltee rápidamente para agradecerle pero ya no estaba. Se había desvanecido.

-Nuevamente gracias- le dije al aire por que sabia que me podía escuchar, o escucharme o… ¡Como sea!

Me voltee nuevamente y escribí las ultimas líneas de este One-Shot.


End file.
